Semiconductor chips and other dies are packaged in housings that can be coupled to a printed circuit board. Packaging can be accomplished using particular technologies, such as wire bonding, flip chip packaging, chip-first packaging, or other techniques. Often, many dies are packaged simultaneously to produce a packaging panel. The packaging panel is divided, or singulated, into individual devices that each contain a die.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a buildup layer 120 can be formed along a side of the electronic device 100 that includes an active portion 103 of a die 102. Formation of the buildup layer 120 can cause deformation of the electronic device 100, such as a concave deformation, which can be produced by a compressive stress caused by the different materials of the buildup layer 120 and the packaging material 104 coming into contact with each other.
Deformation of the electronic device 100 can affect processibility, yield and reliability. For instance, deformation of a packaging panel that includes a plurality of electronic devices can lead to movement of the packaging panel during singulation. As the packaging panel is separated into individual electronic devices, the panel may move, causing a saw or another suitable singulation device to damage the die 102 or produce undesirable cuts in the packaging material 104.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.